Oh Starry Night
by Tokyogurl1
Summary: CrossoverInuYuYu Kagome has a little love trouble. With a lot of confusion. A new school, and finding new friends. And what's this a new crush? Maybe.... Read inside for a fuller Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples this is going to take to place of my other story that was Inu/yuyu. The reason why I'm doing this is because after reading it and all I saw that, that story really sucked compared to my other stories I guess you can say. Well the story that this is taking the place of is "My only love". I just put up the second chapter only to delete the whole story the next day. Talk about wasting time. Well anyways here's the full summary since most of the time I type the summary it cuts off:

Kagome has a lot to think about after just finding out that she loves Inuyasha. She's thinks about her and Inuyasha being together and if he loves her at all. But things happen and things starts to change with her life and with big battle that is about to come up. With new people and new schools. What more does a teenage girl need? What's this a new crush!

Ok well there's that hope you keep on reading. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…….Though I wish I did, but don't we all…… The story is mines though….. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****SIGH**

We Kagome finally home from jewel hunting for the first time in the past 2 weeks. So it's been a while since she's been to school.

Now sitting in her room, Kagome had nothing to do, since finding out that she will now be going to a new school. Since she missed half of the school year already. She couldn't remember the school's name but they had uniforms with a yellow ribbon/scarf. (AN: Does anyone know what they call that red part of Kagome's uniform? Because I asked my mom and we have no idea. So if you know can you tell me please?) The skirt was also longer from her odd uniform.

'Hmmm I wonder if I'll get yelled at if I cut it shorter? I'll ask mom later.'

"KAGOME! Dinner is ready. It's your favorite! Oden," yelled her mother.

"ODEN! Coming mom!"

**_At the dinner table._**

"So, Kagome how many jewel shards do you have to get," asked her little brother, Sota.

"Well let me think…. I think we only have the two in Koga's legs, the jewel shards with Naraku, and the jewel shard in Sango's brother's back," said Kagome now stuffing her face with oden.

"Kagome take a break before…."

**Cough, cough**

"you choke," finished Ms. Higurashi.

"**Cough **sorry **cough **mom. I just miss your cooking and all. So anyways the school that I'm going to go to now…. Do you think they'll let me cut the skirt a little? I mean I'm not used to the long skirt that's going on at that school."

"Well I don't know, honey. But if I was you I'd go to school with it how it is and then ask them then. Oh and you'll be going to school in 2 days by the way."

"Ok mom. By the way doesn't cousin Yusuke go to that school, what was it…… Sarasaki High," asked Kagome thinking.

"Hmm, now that you mention it. I think he does go to that school," said Ms. Higurashi while thinking, "I'll have to call Atsuko on that tomorrow."

"Hmm ok then. Well I guess I'll do the dishes," said Kagome getting up.

"No, dear. You need to get your rest," said her now getting up, "I think, knowing Inuyasha, you didn't get that much rest for the past 2 weeks. Plus I have Grandpa and Sota to help me with these."

"Awww mom," wined Sato.

'YAWN" "Thanks mom. I'm just going to take a bath and then sleep, ok? Night," yawned Kagome walking up the stairs after putting away her dishes.

"Night, Honey."

"G'night sis," said Sota helping his mom wash the dishes.

**Bathroom**

'Boy does it feel great to be back home! Hmm I wonder what everyone is doing now?'

While Kagome is resting the bath tub, she turns on the radio that is near the tub.

_"This is 103.8 fm and we have a special song to all those girls that are in love but can't tell…."_

_**Sigh** _

"I wonder if Inuyasha will love me like I love him. With Kikyo back I don't know."

_"So here is the song, "Oh Starry Night" by Michael Benghiat "_

_I've waited all of my life_

_For the day when love appears_

_Like a fairy tale in days gone by_

_He will rescue me from my fears_

_And now I feel him standing closed to me _

_And how can I tell him what he means to me_

_My heart stand still - has he come?_

_Oh starry night _

_Is this the moment that I dream of?_

_Oh starry night _

_Tell me, is he my own true love?_

_Every night I think of him_

"Well that is so true," sighed Kagome

_Here in my lonely room_

_Waiting for my prince to come_

_Wondering if he'll be here soon_

_And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign_

_And I hope that his heart longs for mine_

"Yup, I hope that his heart longs for mines."

_He calls my name, is he the one?_

_Oh starry night_

_Is this the moment that I dream of?_

_Oh starry night _

_Tell me, is he my own true love?_

_Oh starry night _

_Is he the one that I dream of?_

_Oh starry night _

_How will I know?_

_Will his love show?_

_Is he my own true love?_

"Wow that song was really good," said Kagome getting out of the bath tub, "Why haven't I found this station before? Oh well."

Now getting out of the bathroom she now notice that she is really sleepy.

_Yawn _"I better go to sleep," yawned Kagome getting into bed, "What was that station again?"

_"Welcome back to 103.8 fm. Now I bet all you gals out there are about to go to sleep, am I right? Well anyways here's a song for all those who have best friends."_

_Giggle _"That is so weird I was just think about Sango," said Kagome laying down.

_"Here's the song 'Nothing At All.'"_

_You've been there for me no matter what the cost_

_My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus_

_You have always stood beside me _

_And I want to let you know_

_I'll be the one who hears your prayer_

_Don't have to ask, I'll be there_

_I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. . . No_

_When you have nothing at all_

_You'll still have nothing to worry about_

_Oh nothing at all_

_When I was lost inside a forest of dismay_

_You always knew just how to help me find my way_

_In a world of that's so uncertain_

_I will promise this to you _

_I'll be the one who hears your prayer_

_Don't have to ask, I'll be there_

_I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. . . No_

_When you have nothing at all_

_You'll still have nothing to worry about_

_Oh no, when you have nothing at all_

_You'll still have nothing to worry about _

_Oh nothing at all, oh_

* * *

Well hope you like it! I really do and all. And I hope this was better then that other story. I'm sorry for those who reviewed it and all. But I hope you like this one better. Well laterz. And Please Review!

Tokyogurl1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys I just felt like typing the next chapter. Ok maybe I was bored and I wanted to do something so I'm typing this chapter because I felt like it and it gave me something to do. Ok anyways this chapter might and I mean might have some fighting scenes but I don't know. Well I hope you like this chapter and all.

"talking"

'thoughts'

Ohohohohohohohohoho

_"This is 103.8 fm and we just got done with L'ArcenCiel's 'Inner Core'. Today we're going to have a L'ArcenCiel day. Next we're going to have their song 'READY STEADY GO!'"_

_ARE YOU READY?_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

_LET'S GO READY STEADY GO_

_Fukitondeyuku fuukei korogaruyoomi maee_

_Kurushimagire demo hyoutekiwa mou minogasanai_

_Ateninaranai chizu yaiteshimaeba iisa _

_Uzumoreta shinjitsu konotenohirade tsukamitorou_

_Muchuude-hayaku-kakenukete kita_

_Urusaikuraini harisakesouna kodouno takanari_

_Hibiite-yonde-iru kimino koe_

_Kokode tachidomaruyoona jikanwa naisa READY _

_STEADY GO_

_Kazoekirenai Kizu Kakaekonde itemo_

_Chottoya sottojya tamashiimadewa ubawadenai_

_Ano okano mukoude kimini deaetanara_

_Nanikara hansou sonnakotobakari omouyo_

_Muchuude-hayaku-kakenuketekita_

_Urusaikuraini harisakesouna kodouna takanari_

_Hibiite-yonde-iru kimino koe_

_Kokode tachidomaru yoona jikanwa naisa READY_

_STEADY GO_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK _

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_Kokorowa-hashiru-ano sorano shita_

_Karamawarisuru kimochiga sakebidasunowo tomerarenai_

_Kimimade-took-kitto ato sukoshi_

_Atsuku hizashiga terasu konomichino mukou READY _

_STEADY GO_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME._

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready," yelled her brother coming in her room tackling her.

"Sota! I'm sooo going to get you," screamed Kagome running after her brother.

"Kagome, stop chasing you brother and come here," said Ms. Higurashi, "I have something to tell you."

"Hai, okaasan," pouted Kagome walking to her mother, "So what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, remember when I said that I'll call Auntie Atsuko about Yusuke going to that school?"

"Yes, mom," Kagome looked at her mom for a sec, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Hmm, ooh nothing. I just wanted to tell you that he does go to that school and that you'll be in the same class."

"Really! That's great! Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Ummm, do you think I could go for a walk and see where my new school is?"

"Yes, honey. I see no problem with that. Just dress warmly and eat your breakfast first."

"Ok mom."

So after finishing her breakfast, Kagome goes up stairs to get dressed for her little walk. But little does she know she's going to be in for more then a walk. (AN: Because I made it that way. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! **ahem **Anyways back to the story.)

"Mom! I'll be going now," yelled Kagome half way out the door.

"Ok, dear just be back before dinner," said her mom, "Here's some money if you get hungry on your walk."

"Thanks mom, and I will," Kagome kissed her mom bye.

On her way out it started to snow. Kagome was wearing a nice, white turtle neck sweater with blue jeans, and black boots.

"Sigh, it's great to be back in the future. No yokai to worry about coming out and attacking you. But the air was soooo much better in the feudal era."

"Oh, what is this power? The power of the Shikon no Tama! I must have it!"

"What? Who's there," yelled Kagome going into attack mode. 'Crap! I don't have my bow and arrows!'

"Girl! Give me the shards of the Shikon no Tama," said a human, but he slowly transformed into a really ugly yokai. (AN: not that he was handsome to look at as a human.)

"No way! Why is this yokai here," ran Kagome since she didn't have anything to protect her self with.

"Come back here you ningen," growled the ugly yokai.

"Not in your lifetime," screamed Kagome running into the park seeing as no one was there. 'How is this yokai here in the future?'

Since Kagome was fixed on trying to figure out how the yokai got in the future she didn't see tat he was right behind her.

"Look out! Duck you stupid girl!"

"HUH? Wha- ack!"

Kagome didn't mean to, but by surprise she tripped over something. And the Yokai few right over her.

'OMG! OMG!'

"Ok **sweat drop **not what I had in mind. But it worked… RAI GUN!"

"Stupid Spirit Detective! You think that stupid little spirit gun was going to kill me. HA Well you got another thing coming for you."

"Really? Cause I think that's the other way around, you toad," said the "Spirit Detective".

'Hahahahaha that's what that yokai looks like… that voice sounded familiar.'

"Now tell me why you're after this girl!"

"Hmm, well I don't have to. I was just going to eat her."

'Mm-hmm, ya right! You wanted to kill, take my jewel shards, and then eat me! Seems to me you wanted to do more then eat me.'

"Well, I tried to warn ya…"

"Mm-hmm, warn me of what? From you? Ha that's a laugh."

"I warned ya."

"Well since our talk is over. Say good-bye," smirked the yokai raising his hand.

"Ok, good-bye."

"You really are st…"

But before he could finish the spirit detective disappeared, only to appear right be hind him.

"You know you're not really fast like I thought you were."

Before the yokai could turn around the spirit detective punched him right into the gut.

"GAAAAA! What the hell are you!"

"Like you said. A Spirit Detective. Only I'm a demon kin, you know."

"No that's not right!"

"Well sorry buddy."

"ROSE WHIP!"

**SLASH, SLASH**

**SWOOSH**

"GAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Heh, nice work you guys."

'Who are these peoples and how can did they take out this yokai like that!'

Ohohohohohohohohoho

Ok that's all. I'll type more but I think you know who these people are. Well Please review and I'll type some more. Laterz.

Tokyogurl1


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you guys I am so bored and it's only been a week and a half since we got out of school. I guess you could say I miss school. AGH! Miss school! Ahhhhhh! Anyways I'd like to thank Hopelessly Hopefull for being my first reviewer and all. And I think I said this in the first chapter but anyways here it is: I don't own any of the songs that are going to be in this story or any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. I wish I did though but don't we all. Well hope you like this chapter.

Oh and _Italic is the thoughts of the characters. **This is going to be Kurama's Thoughts; **_This is going to be Hiei thoughts; **And this is going to be Yoko's.**

Lalalalalalalalala.

"Heh, nice work you guys," said the Spirit Detective.

"Hn you know you could have done something."

"I know, Hiei," the Spirit Detective smirked.

_So the dude in al black is Hiei._

"Umm, excuse me, miss, but are you all right," asked the red head.

_Wow! He has pretty eyes. Just like my little Shippo._

"Umm, miss?"

"Oh, Yes, I'm fine, just fine."

"Well, that's good," he smiled, " But do you know why that that yokai was chasing you for?"

"Umm." _Should I tell them? _"Uh, I don't know really. But who are you guys?"

"Oh, how rude of me," he looked surprised for a moment, "My name is Shuichi Minamino, but my … friends call me Kurama."

_Kurama…why Kurama?_

"And this is Hiei and …"

"KAGOME!"

"Yusuke?"

"Kagome! Are you ok! If I knew that it was you I would have killed that yokai right away! That yokai didn't get you right," Yusuke half yelled and asked now running over to her.

"Ya, I'm fine like I said before. But I have a question. Why is it that the yokai called you a 'Spirit Detective' and how did you get these powers, and why are your friends yokai, and why are there demons here when I thought they never existed!"

_Ok so I lied about the last part. They don't have to know about my secret life._

"Uh you see Kagome," said Yusuke scratching the back of his head, "I died a year ago and came back to life…"

An hour or so later the whole story is told.

"So you're saying that you died a year ago but came back to life and was made into a Spirit Detective for the Spirit world so that you could come back?"

"Yup"

"And you met your friends while you were working for your boss. And by working for this boss you turned into a demon after the powers of your Detective work awaken your demon kin blood that was inside you?"

"Yup."

"Wow, now that was some story. You might be able to make a story out of it. Of Fiction, of course. I mean who would believe that outside this little ring of knowledge."

"Hmm, maybe."

"Anyways are Keiko and you a …"

"URAMESHI!"

"Oh Kuwabara! I forgot all about you."

"Agh, Urameshi, you are so dead!"

_Ack! Not him! _

So while Kuwabara was yelling his head off at Yusuke and running at him Kagome hid behind Kurama and Hiei.

"Umm, Kagome-san," whispered Kurama, "Why are you hiding?"

"Shh. I don't want that perv to find me. The last time I met him was when I was 9 and he said that he was going to marry me."

"Heh," smirked Hiei.

"Are you laughing at me!"

"Hn."

"WHY YOU…"

"Kagome - chan!"

"Crap…"

"Kagome - chan! How are you? You know you don't have to marry me anymore. I have someone else."

"Oh! Really who? I'd like to meet her."

"Really! Kagome - chan! You're so cute!"

**Sweat drop **"Umm, thank you, Kuwabara - kun."

"Well let's go! To Yukina we go! YUKINA!"

"Yusuke?

"Mm, ya Kagome."

"Did you hear from your mom?"

"Hear what from my mom?"

"I'll be going to your school tomorrow."

"What! That is sooo cool. Now I can have you, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, and heh heh Hiei at school. Man this is going to be one hell of a year!"

"Yusuke! Don't curse!"

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, I am going to kill you! But before I do what's so funny about Hiei going to school. I mean ya he's a yokai and all."

"Oh, well you see Hiei never went to school before so this will be the first time and I get to see him in a school uniform! Heh, heh that's going to be funny and all because of our boss, too!"

"Wow your boss must be pretty strong to be able to boss around like three yokai and all."

"Bahahahahaha! Phew that was the kicker! Koenma is the biggest coward I have ever met!"

"Oh really."

(AN: Now we're going to go back into time and see what our two demons were talking about…. Make that three.)

lalalalalala Kurama's pov lalalalalala

"Well let's go! To Yukina we go! YUKINA!"

**Will that idiot just be quite!**

**_Oh Yoko, you're awake._**

**Well ya. He's so loud already.**

I hate to say this but I agree with the fox.

**HIEI! How are you? I haven't seen… talked to you in a while. **Just listening to him you can see his waging his tails.

Hn.

**_Hey Yoko, about that Kagome, why did you start to toss and turn in your sleep when I touched her?_**

**KAGOME! WHERE! **

Hn Over there you twit.

**Kagome! Kagome! Wait does she know about me yet?**

**_What in the world are you talking about?_**

"YUKINA! WE'RE HERE!"

**I'll tell you later.**

Lalalalala End of Kurama's Pov. Lalalalalalala

"Oh Kazuma-kun."

"Heh, heh. How are you Yukina?"

"Oh, well I'm fine and so is Genkai-san," smiled Yukina.

"Well, that's good," said Kurama.

_It's been a while since he talked, _thought Kagome.

"Oh, Yukina, I , Kazuma, want you to meet someone."

"Really, who?"

"Here. This is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hello Yukina. It's really nice to know Kuwabara-kun chose a nice and pretty girl," said Kagome smiling. _She's an ice yokai. Sango said that they never left their birth place and never would go near a men, both yokai and human._

"It's nice to meet you Kagome. And I can only help you in anyway."

"Well since that's over with. It's all most time for dinner," said Yusuke waling into the temple.

"OH NO! Are you serious! YUSUKE! Are you sure," yelled Kagome running after Yusuke.

"Ya, I mean it's like 6 o'clock," said Yusuke as his stomach growled.

"OMG!"

"Umm, Kagome-san?"

"Huh? Uh, yes? Kurama-kun?"

"There's a phone inside the temple. I believe Genkai-sensei won't mind in letting you use it," said Kurama.

"Oh, Thank you Kurama-kun that would really help, right now. I just hope my mom doesn't kill me."

"Ya, Auntie Asako can be pretty scary," grin Yusuke. (AN: I just made Kagome's mom name that. I was watching the first Inuyasha Movie and I looked for the mom's name. And since it wasn't there I used the name of the voice actor that was Kagome's mom. Ok? So that's not my creation.)

"Oh, well I'll go and get Genkai then," said Yukina going to get her.

"Thank you Yukina," said Kagome, "Oh boy, oh boy."

"Don't worry," said Yusuke snacking on some onigiri that Yukina made.

"Ya, I know, but I should tell mom where I am and that I'll be eating dinner here and all," said Kagome taking an onigiri.

"Hey, that's mine," said Yusuke trying to take the onigiri away from Kagome.

""No, you have enough over there already," Kagome then ate it all in one bite, "You remind me of someone."

"Really? Who," Yusuke got out in between bites.

"Umm… Oh In.. Some boy that I know."

"A boy? Who?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh I see, I bet it's your boyfriend."

**Blush **"No, he isn't… Ya he isn't!"

"Ya, sure."

"YUSUKE!"

"Kagome-chan? Gankai would like to see you," said Yukina finally coming back to the center of the temple.

"Oh ok."

"Follow me, please."

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Ok I guess I'll end it there. What does Genkai want with Kagome? Well I know. Maybe some of you know but the others will have to wait. In the next chapter 'Surprises' hee, hee. Ok anyways, please review. Please and I'll update. Anyways laterz.

Tokyogurl1


	4. Chapter 4

Okay peoples, what's up? Nothin much here just hanging. Got a lot of manga and read them all. Well anyways I think I should update and all. Well anyway thank you Kinoshita Kristanite for reviewing and all. So anyways what happened the last time what that Kagome was called on to talk to Genkai to talk with. Well you'll find out what she wants now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusuke's POV.

Umm I wonder what the old hag wants with Kagome.

"Hey Yusuke," said Kuwabara, "What do you think Genkai-obasan wants with Kagome-chan?"

"I don't know."

"Yusuke-kun," asked Kurama, "Why didn't you tell us that you has a cousin?"

"Well I never really thought that you would want to know. I mean Kuwabara knew about her, but other then that and the family no one else knew that I had a cousin in the first place," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Ok then."

End of the Pov.

oO with Kagome Oo

"Hey Ummm Yukina-chan? What do you think Genkai-sama wants with me?"

"I don't really know Kagome-chan. All I know is that Genkai-san wanted to see you and that's it."

"oh okay."

"We're here."

"Thank you."

Yukina then left to attend Yusuke and the other boys. When Kagome walked into the room all she could see was darkness. With only a little light from the candle all around. Besides the darkness the room was really spacious. With a great big Buddha Statue on the side.

"So, you must be Kagome."

****

ACK! "Yes, I am. And you must be Genkai."

"Yes," smiled Genkai, "Well, child, tell me why is it that you seem to have a miko aura, when they died out quite a time ago?"

"Oh", gasped Kagome wide eyed, " I thought I hid that…" Now Kagome checking over her seals.

"Well Kagome, you hid them well, but any temple owner with a spiritual sense knows when a real miko has entered their dormain."

"Oh, well that makes a lot of sense," smiled Kagome.

"Now here's my real question. Why is it you have that pieces of that horrible shikon no tama," she asked.

"Oh boy," blushed Kagome, "Is the room sealed?"

" Has been, dear."

"Good. Well you see I'm the chosen one to protect the jewel since for one it came out of my body. And for how the jewel became shards… I accidentally shattered the jewel while trying to get it back from the youkai that took it when it was ripped from my body."

"Hmm well that is a problem. How long have you been trying to get this jewel together?"

"I think about a year, now."

"Ok then. Well that's all I really wanted to know. Oh and here's a shard. I found it in a youkai that I slain, a while ago."

"But why couldn't I sense it?"

"I put a seal on it so that no youkai would come here and try to get it You now can use my phone."

"Thank you, for the shard and the phone," smiled Kagome.

xX Back with the boys Xx

"Well it's getting late, said Kurama, "I think we all need to go home. Well not Hiei."

"Hn, I think I'm going to stay here, fox," said Hiei, "Tomorrow I'm going to go to your house for this "school" thing."

"Yes, Hiei."

"Yawn, I guess you're right, " yawned Yusuke getting up.

"Yupper, I just hope Kagome come before we leave."

"LEAVE WITH OUT KAGOME," yelled Yusuke, "You think I'm going to leave Kagome after that little episode with that youkai! You're crazy!"

"Sheesh, Urameshi, I know, you don't have to blow up."

"Hey guys. What's with all the yelling," asked Kagome walking into the room.

"Nothing. Come on. We're leaving."

"Oh okay then. Bye Yukina-chan," said Kagome, "Can to say good-bye to Genkai-san for me?"

"I sure will, Kagome-chan. Come visit us soon."

"Ok, Bye Yukina-chan. Bye Hiei."

Walked back to the park after that. The place that they all met.

"Hey Kurama?"

"Yes, Kagome-san?"

"Does Hiei live at that shrine?"

"Yes he does," answered Kurama, "but the reason why really is that Yukina is Hiei's twin sister," he whispered.

"What! NOWAY!"

"Ya and if you want to live don't tell anyone. And I mean no one."

"Ok then."

So they continued on walking Kagome home because of the youkai and that it was dark. That is until Kagome remembered why she was on this walk in the first place.

"CRAP," yelled Kagome.

"What! Is it another youkai," yelled Yusuke readying his rai gun.

"I forgot that I went on this walk to find out how long it would take to get to that school from my house. Sigh."

"Oh is that all," said Yusuke putting down his finger,( AN: Hahahahaha that sounds so weird!), " I could just pick you up you know. I mean I have to pick up Kurama too. And his house isn't that far from the shrine."

"Really! That would be sooo great," jumped Kagome and Hugged Yusuke, " Thanks Yu-chan."

zZ Silence Zz

"Yu-chan," asked Kurama with a raised eyedrow.

That's when Kuwabara burst out laughing.

"Yu-chan! I haven't heard that in forever!"

"Oh, Kuwa-chan, don't forget about the nickname that I gave you," smirked Kagome.

Now it was Yusuke's turn.

"I haven't heard that in a while too," laughed Yusuke while Kuwabara was left steaming.

From then they walked with a big cloud of dust following them. (Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting.)

"Well this is my home," announced Kagome.

"Kagome-chan that's a really nice tree that you got there," said Kurama walking towards it.

"Yes, well it's been on these grounds for more then 500 years, or so my ojiisan said," lied Kagome not that Kurama knew or did he?

"Really? That's interesting," said Kurama, " Well I guess we'll be on our way. Ja na."

"Ja," said Kagome walking into the house.

"KAGOME!"

"Ya, Yu-chan?"

"Say good-night to Auntie Asako and everyone for me."

"Ok, good-night Yu-chan."

"Good-night Gome-chan."

With that Kurama left with a smug Yusuke and a beaten up Kuwabara.

oO End of chapter Oo

So how did you like it you guys? Anyways next time on "Oh Starry Night" Kagome now gets to see her new school. With new peoples and maybe not so new. Well please, please review. I really like this story, maybe even better then my DBZ one. But anyways review and I'll update.

Tokyogurl1


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know I just Updated and all. Well maybe not that soon,. Anyways reading all these fan fictions, not just Inuyasha fan fictions, too; makes me want to write/type my fanfic, and all. You know what I mean? Well I would like to thankHopelessly Hopefull, and Kinoshita Kristanite for reviewing and all. I'm happy that this story is still good, and that you love it. So thank you. On with the story. The last time on "Oh Starry Night" Kagome was going home after meeting Genkai and Yukina at a shrine. So it's now the first day of school for Kagome. So what awaits our Kagome? I guess you have to just keep on reading.

Any kind of thoughts

Yoko taking in the head

Hiei taking in the head

Kurama talking in the head

The song's lyrics

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP!

MOAN _Why now I was just fine with that dream! _

"Kagome! Get up! It's time for breakfast," yelled her mother, "You don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

"I'm up, Mom"

Sigh _New school, new people. What am I doing to do? _**Sigh**

With that done, Kagome got up to get ready. With the traditional taking a shower first, with brushing of the teeth, and blow drying for the hair.

What was that station? Oh here it is!

"Hello this is 103.8 fm, and good morning! For those who have trouble getting up today, how about we start with **Mcfly**'s **_"Five Colours In her Hair."" _**

Doo, doo ,do, do, doo, dooo

Doo, doo, do, do, doo, dooo

Doo, doo, do, do, doo, dooo

She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair

Not into fashion but I love the clothes that she wears

Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear

But she don't care…

Everybody wants to know her Name

I threw a house party and she came

Everyone asked me "Who the hell is she?"

That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair

She's just a loner with a sexy attitude

I'd like to phone her 'cos she gets me in the mood

The romour's spreading round that she cooks in the nude

But she don't care

She don't care…

Everybody wants to know her Name

How does she cope with her new found fame

Everyone asked me "Who the hell is she?"

That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair

She was all I thought about, the girl I couldn't live without

But then she went insane

She couldn't take the fame

She said that I was to blame

She'd has enough and shaved 5 colours off and now

She's just a weirdo with no name

Everybody wants to know her Name

How does she cope with her new found fame

Everybody asked me "Who the hell is she?"

That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair

Doo, doo, do, do, doo, dooo

Doo, doo, do, do, doo, dooo

Doo, doo, do, do, doo, dooo

Doooo

That was some weird song, thought Kagome

She was done with all the traditional things that most people do in the morning.

"Kagome, are you done yet?"

"All most, Mom"

"Ok, well hurry! Your breakfast is getting cold."

"OK!"

With that Kagome rust to finish fixing her hair, and put on her uniform.

I really hope they let me cut the skirt shorter. I feel weird with it this long.

She then stuffed everything that she needed for her new school in her trusty yellow backpack. She ran down stairs.

"Ohio Okaasan," said Kagome sitting at the table, "Ohio, Ojiisan, and Sota."

"Ohio," they all chorused.

"Kagome you better hurry and eat," said her mother getting the finished dishes together.

"Ok. Mom, I…" **DING DONG **"Oh, Mom, that's Yusuke! He said that he would pick me up."

"Ok, honey. Be careful and have fun at your new school," hugged Mrs. Higurashi, "Bye."

Finishing up with the rest of her breakfast she grabbed the rest of her things and ran to the door.

"Shesh, took you long enough," humphed Yusuke.

"Well, good morning to you, too," said Kagome, " Bye, Mom, grandpa, and Sota!"

"Ohio, Kagome-chan," smiled Kurama.

"Oh, Ohio, Kurama-kun," smiled Kagome, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kagome-chan," said Kurama, "How about you?"

"Just fine, really."

Humph "You guys just forgot all about me, didn't you?"

"Oh Yusuke! How can we forget someone as loud as you," said Kagome smirking.

"Hey I resent that," frowned Yusuke, "Anyways I don't think calling Kurama by 'Kurama' at school will be good."

"Yes, that would bring some problem, wouldn't it?"

"Ya, that's why I think during school we should call Kurama by his given name. Shuichi."

"Yes, That would be appropriate." (An: Gosh with Kurama I just can't put some random word! It has to sound intelligent. It's weird having to put down words that are bigger, then just using words that could be smaller words in it's place. You know? Anyways back to the story… Sorry--;)

"Ok, Shuichi it is then," smiled Kagome, "And Yusuke that was pretty smart. Where did this burst of knowledge come from." **Smirk**

"Aww just shut up, we're here," humphed Yusuke.

Even though it was in the middle of the school year, for Kagome it felt like it was the first day. Many students were looking at them some out of fear and other she couldn't tell. But she knew was that people was talking about them, even if she couldn't see what they were talking bout she knew the subject was them. They kept looking them, some just glancing, then started whispering n their group in the front of the school. Yusuke didn't even seem phased by all the silence, like he was used to it. It seemed like he liked the attention. He looked different compare to how they looked while walking to school. Instead of he's lay back kind of look when he's with his friends, he looked mean. He looked like he was tough, hands in his green uniform's pockets, back hunched over like he was some kind of thug. While Kur…ur… Shuichi-kun looked serious. Back strait and hands inside his black uniform's pockets that was required, looking strait ahead. Not even looking around him.

Sigh _I guess I'm the only one that's nervous._

Well that was a different story for Kurama. He was talking to some… Peoples.

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, Red! What are we doing?_**

We're going to school.

But I thought your school was the other way!

I transferred school, Yoko. Weren't you awake at the meeting?

Nope. I figured you would tell me what was up and all.

Sigh

Hn. Fox I'm right behind you but I don't think the girl knows.

HIEI!

Hello, Hiei I guess that's one reason we're being stared at. This is a big group.

Hn.

HIEI-I

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Oooo touché. Why are you wearing that uniform?

Wha? You actually wore it?… Chuckle You really did.

Shut up Fox! It doesn't really bother me. It's still black. But if it was your old school…Well let's just say you wouldn't have a school anymore.

****

Sweat drop. Well sorry to cut this short but it seems we're in the office.

Hn.

AWWWWW You're all leaving me! Wait I still have, Red!

Sigh sometimes I wish that wasn't true….

What!

Nothing (smiled)

"SHUICHI-KUN!"

"Huh? What" yelled Shuichi

"Nothing, here's your schedule," smiled Kagome.

"Oh, where's Hiei," asked Shuichi.

"Oh he went ahead with Yusuke it would seem they have all the same classes," frowned Kagome, " And you and I have the same classes but we're supposed to wait for someone named Semaru Tasho. I think their a boy but I don't know."

Sweat drop "Kagome-chan, you talk a lot," said Shuichi smiling.

"Oh… heh heh, sorry I have the habbit of talking too much when I'm nervous and all. I can't help it. Oh there I do again." **sigh**

"Minamino-san, Higurashi-san? Tasho-san is here to show you around the school," smiled the office lady, "I hope you like it here."

"Thank you, Miss. Tanaka."

"Your welcome."

So they walked out of the office, to meet a really tall male. Well maybe tall for Kagome. Shuichi was only a few inches shorter but that Tasho guy was TALL. He had long black hair wearing the uniform. He had violet eyes with specks of gold. He looked a little like someone that Kagome knew. But where.

"So I'm guessing you are Minamino Shuichi and… Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

****

Hey, Hey, Hey, Red?

Yes?

Doesn't it seem our Semaru Tasho is a Youkai?

Yes it does seem so. But I guess he's a good youkai for being in this school.

Ya, but it seems he like Kagome or something.

Why do you think that?

Didn't you see how he stop for a moment at Kagome's name like knew it from somewhere.

Hmm yes I guess.

"SHUICHI-KUN!"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I was spacing out for a little bit."

Giggle "That really seem like something that you would do, Ku-Shuichi-kun," said Kagome wide eye seeing as she almost slipped out 'Kurama' instead of 'Shuichi'.

"Hmm, well enough with that," said Tasho-san, "We have to get to our first class before we're late." With that said he turned around and started walking away.

"H-hey, what I minute! What about our locker," asked Kagome running after him with Shuichi right behind her.

"We'll do that on the way. Your lockers are near mine, and is near our first class," said Tasho in a very cold, emotionless tone.

"Oh… ok then. Well then, thank you Tasho-kun for showing us our class room," smiled Kagome, "I'm thinking that you really didn't want to really do this, though."

"Hn, you know, your right I didn't want to do this, but I had too," said Tasho-kun.

"Hmm, why is that, Tasho-sempai," asked Shuichi for the first time.

"I'm not a sempai to you. We're in the same grade. But to answer your, it was either me or some perverted man."

"Oh, who would that be? I might want to stay away from him," asked Kagome.

"Kosuke Okami."

"Oh thank you," said Kagome thinking, "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Oh you don't have to," said Tasho, "He has all your classes as will I. Here's your locker, Minamino-san. And yours… Higurashi-san."

****

See! He did it again! Did you hear? Did you? Did you?

**__**

Yes, Yoko. I heard, I heard. Shesh It's like you think I'm deaf.

****

Well you never know.

"Come. If you're done we need to get to class before the teacher gets there," said Tasho-san walking away once again.

Sigh _This is going to be a long, long day, thought Kagome, but he reminds me of someone but who?_

"Here's the algebra 2 class room. You two can set in the back with me."

HOLY! HOW DID I GET INTO AN ALGEBRA 2 CLASS, thought Kagome

"OMG," whispered Kagome.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan," asked Shuichi not noticing the look that two people were giving them.

"I have no idea how I go into an algebra 2 class room," whispered Kagome harshly.

"Oh. **Chuckle **Well if that's the problem then, I can help you with that," whispered Shuichi.

"REALLY! THANK YOU," said Kagome hugging Shuichi on instinct. Making two people and a lot of girls, well all of girls in the class room bristled.

Noticing the stares Shuichi said, "Kagome-chan I think you should sit down. The teacher is about to come in."

"Oh, crap," said Kagome letting go.

****

RED-D! Why'd ya go and do that? You KNOW you liked that.

YOKO! I know. But you know how my fan club is. And it seems there are some here at this school, too.

Man, I don't want those girls, but it's fun that they chase us. SMIRK

Maybe for you. You don't have to do the running.

Whatever, Red, you know you like the attention.

Hmm.

"Everyone sit down! For those who don't know me I'm Akashi-sensei, and I'll be your algebra 2 teacher," said Akashi-sensei in that really stuffy kind of voice that annoys anyone, "It would seem we have two new students. Come up to the front of the class room." With that he turned around to write their names on the board.

Minamino, Shuichi Higurashi, Kagome

"Hey, Shuichi-kun," whispered Kagome as they walked up, "I don't think I'm going to like this teacher."

"You know what? I think I might not like this teacher, too."

Ahem "This is Minamino, Shuichi, and this is Higurashi, Kagome. Everyone say 'Hello'"

"HELLO!"

"Well tell us about yourselves. Minamino, you go first."

"Well, I think most of you know me. I am Minamino, Shuichi. I transferred here from Meiou High. I live with my mother Shiori, and she just got married so I now have a step-bother, Shuuichi, and a step-father."

"You have a step-brother named Shuichi, too," asked some random boy in the class room.

"Yes, but it's spelled differently."

"Ok that's enough," said the teacher, "Your turn and hurry it up I would like to start class."

"Yes, sir. Well as you know already, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. I live not that far from here. It's the Sunset Shrine."

"Hey I know that, place! I went there for a love charm," said a girl in the room, "It has a really big tree in the front."

"Yup that's my home. I transferred here from my old school, because of some sickness. It would seem my old school was not in the right place for my body," said Kagome lying, "So I came here because my doctors said it would be perfect, plus my cousin goes to this school."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Ummm. Well, Urameshi, Yusuke. But it's been a couple of years since I last saw him, until yesterday, that is. And since we're talking about family. I live with my grandpa. Mother, and my otouto, Sota."

"Higurashi, is it true that you are cousins with Urameshi," said Akashi-sensei, spiting out Yusuke's last name out like it was dirt.

"Yes. He is my cousin," said Kagome noticing the way he said 'Urameshi', "Is there a problem?"

"No… Just sit down. It's time for class to begin!"

Dang! What went up his butt? He just got meaner, didn't he, thought Kagome, This is going to be a really long day.

****

Hey Red? I really don't like that dude.

Really? Cause I don't like him either.

COOL! You hate someone!

Hn.

HIEI!

Hello, Hiei. How are you holding up?

Hn. This 'teacher' is getting on my nerves. He's name is… Iwamoto, or something like that. It would seem he hates, Yusuke.

Really? It seems that our teacher Akashi, hates Yusuke-kun too.

Hmm it seems Yusuke has a lot of teacher enemies.

Sigh It would seem.

I got to go. It seems Iwamoto-'sensei' has seen me not paying attention in history. Blah. I know all this already.

Well good-bye Hiei.

Red! I think we've been caught too.

"Minamino," yelled the Akashi-sensei, "Please come up to the board and solve this problem."

"Shuichi-kun, I'm sorry. I was trying to get you to pay attention before he saw you, but I was too late. I'm sorry," whispered Kagome, as Shuichi got up.

"It's ok," whispered Shuichi, "It happens all the time."

On the board was a problem that everyone in the class room had no idea how to solve. A lot of the girls were scared for Shuichi-kun. It would seem Akashi-sensei didn't even tell the class how to solve the problem yet. (AN: Ok for you guys to know. I haven't been to Algebra 2 yet. That's for next year. But anyways I'm just going to use some problem in algebra class. I really hate algebra!) The problem was an elimination using addition and subtraction. The problem was to solve for x and y:

x-5y equals 2, x-5y+5y equals2+5y, x equals2+5y

9x-29yequals 50

9(5y+2)-29y equals50

45y+18-29yequals 50

45y+18-18-29y equals50-18

45y-29y equals32

16y equals32, y equals32/16

y equals2

9x-29yequals 50

9x-29(2)equals 50

9x-58eequals 50

9x-58+58equals 50+58

9xequals 108, xequals108/9

xequals 12.

"There you go, Akashi-sensei," smiled Kurama, and the smile wasn't a really nice smile but the girls didn't see. They just exploded with cheers.

"I-I go sit down and …"

Ring, RING!

"N-no homework for today-y."

"YAY!"

Everyone ran out of the class before Akashi-sensei would change his mind.

"SHUICHI! That was soo awesome," said Kagome walking right next to him.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," smiled Shuichi, Now that was a real smile.

Ahem "Higurashi-san."

"Tasho-san, Yes."

"I need to talk to you, after I show, Minamino-san to the class room though."

"Ok?"

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ok I think that should be enough and all. Man this is the longest that I've written/Typed anything before. Anyways what does Tasho-san want with Kagome? Well that would mean that I would have to tell you, but I'll just make you wait. Just review and I'll write/type more. I wanted to write this so bad that I could seem to stop even though I knew that it was long. But I guess most of you like the long chapters. I mean I know I do. Well review! Please!

Tokyogurl1


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I didn't know that, That chapter was going to be that long. But anyways I'm bored once again and wanted to update my story so here I am. So anyways thank you Blood-chan and Kinoshita Kristanite for informing me that my Japanese word Ohayo that I didn't spell it right...heh heh --; So thanks. Now that i think about it if I said it out loud I would have caught that mistake and all. Well again thanks, brain fart. Anyways on with the story. The last time Tasho-san wanted to talk to Kagome-chan. and all. Question: Can anyone tell me who Semaru Tasho is and maybe who Kosuke Okami is? Well Kinoshita you got one right! But the other one you didn't. So here's the story and thank you reviewing Blood-chan and Kinoshita Kristanite.

Any kind of thoughts

Yoko taking in the head

Hiei taking in the head

Kurama talking in the head

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

So Tasho-san, Shuichi and Kagome went to their next class which happened to be history. The class that Hiei was just in, with Yusuke.

"HEY! Kagome!"

"Huh? Yusuke-kun, what's up," said Kagome stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Umm, nothin much, just wanted just to say 'hi' and all," said Yusuke smirking, " Hey,

Shuichi."

"Hello, Yusuke-kun. Hiei."

"Hn"

"Oh, he talks," yelled a random girl from their history class.

hahahaha "Man you guys just had to be there! Hiei was spacing out and all, right? and Iwamoto caught him, asking him a question that we didn't even go over, yet. I was about to pound him for that, when Hiei talked and said the right answer. It was so funny. I mean you should have seen his face, when Hiei said the answer," laughed Yusuke.

"hn," smiirked Hiei, "It was quite funny."

Chuckle "It would seem these teachers are out to get us, I had the same problem in Akashi-sensei's class."

"Humph. No surprise there," said Yusuke, "Akashi, and Iwamoto are friends and are out to get me."

"Oh ya! Yusuke we need to talk," said Kagome, "Why is it that everyone is so jumpy around you?"

"Oh, well you see…"

"Minamino-san, Higurashi-san," said Tasho a little annoyed, "We have to go!"

"Oh, gomen Tasho-san," said Kagome, "It looks like we have to go. Talk to you in lunch."

**__**

Between Yusuke and Hiei as they walked away.

"Hiei, help me," said Yusuke turning to Hiei, "Kagome doesn't know about my rep."

"Hn, good luck with that then."

"AGH!"

With that the two groups left to go to class. As they went to the History class room, Tasho told Shuichi-kun where the class room was from where they were, which wasn't that far where they were. Shuichi said later, not really wanting to let them go alone. With Shuichi gone, Tasho-san motions to Kagome to follow him. Remembering about him wanting to talk, followed them. Both not noticing the shadow following them, or so it would seem. Tasho-san was leading them to the roof where people don't usually go because only Semaru and all the other popular or tough (coughYusukecough) guys go up there to think without any thoughts of groups of girls watching then or someone was going to jump them. Once reaching there Kagome asked the question that's been bothering her since they started to walk.

"So what did you want me for," cocking her head to the side in a questionable way.

"Just to talk," said Tasho turning around, "It would seem you don't know who I am."

"Yes, I do. What are you talking about," giggled Kagome, " You're Tasho, Semaru."

"No, I am not," sighed Tasho-san, "That is not my real name, Miko."

Wide eyed, "How did you know!"

With a sudden gust of wind Tasho's appearance started to change. His figure nails started to from into claws, his eyes transformed from violet with specks of gold to just gold, his ears started to point into elf like ears, his hair started to flash between black and a whitish color, to settle on a silver color, and markings started to appear on his face.

"OMG!…. Sesshomaru-sama," gasped Kagome, "But how!"

"That's my question to ask, Higurashi-san," said Sesshomaru.

"B-but…"

"KAGOME!"

"Who…? KOGA!"

"I was wondering when you would come out wolf."

"Well I had to make sure it was Kagome first before I latch onto her," smiled Koga over her shoulder, "Oh, by the way Kagome, here I'm Kosuke Okami."

"Wha…? But how," Kagome got out before she fainted.

"Oh boy, better change back, dog boy," said Koga holding onto Kagome now, "I thin you should bring her to the nurse's office. I got to go before Iwamoto-sensei sees I'm not there yet. Laterz."

Sigh "Why me? I believe it makes sense since I took her up here in the first place." _sigh _"Why do humans have to be weak? I'm glad that next period is lunch."

"Why me? I believe it makes sense since I took her up here in the first place." "Why do humans have to be weak? I'm glad that next period is lunch." 

Sesshomaru then put the spell on to hide any kind of Youkai markings, and carried Kagome to the office, while coming up with a lie that didn't sound too stupid to come out of this lord's mouth. On the way down he didn't expect to see people still in the hallway. Girls all around started to point and whisper of what was going on. Everyone was surprised to see , the most cold, but popular boy carrying someone, and more importantly a girl. Boys too stop to watch seeing that the girl was pretty cute. But couldn't do anything for Semaru Tasho had her in his hands. By the time they got to the nurse's office Tasho-san was steaming mad but no one knew for he had that emotionless mask on once again.

"Oh my! What happened here," asked the nurse.

"She told me she didn't feel well, and needed a drink of water, but before I could show her where the water fountain was she fainted," said Tasho smirking on the inside.

"Oh well I hope she's okay. This girl is Kagome Higurashi, is she not?"

"Yes, she is. May I ask why you say that?"

"Well it would seem the girl got sick a lot at her old school that is all."

"mm, interesting. Well may I have a note for I'm surely late for my class."

"Yes, of course."

Sesshomaru now Tasho then left for Iwamoto-san's class, remembering to come back with that Minamino to go to lunch later if she was awake.

****

Hey, Red look it's that Tasho guy. Where's Kagome!

I don't know, Yoko. But I'm sure she's okay. Right?

HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW.

"Hey, Tasho-san," whispered Shuichi as he sat down, "Where's Kagome-chan?"

"I'll tell you later," whispered Tasho, "You don't want to get caught talking in this class room."

"Ok oh."

****

RED! Something happened, I know it.

Yoko it can't be that bad. Plus I think Tasho is right about not wanting to get caught talking and not paying attention so I'm cutting this short.

Aww RED! Come on!

No.

Sigh bored, bored.

Xx Back with Kagome xX

Ugh! What happened? First I was walking with Tasho to the roof then… OMG! Sesshomaru and Koga are HERE!

"Oh, so you're awake."

"Huh? Oh, where am I? How did I get here? Where is Tasho-san. What…?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. You're in the nurse's office, Tasho-san carried you here from somewhere, and he went to class after he drop you off here."

BLUSH "NO WAY! He carried me! OMG! That is so embarrassing," groaned Kagome, "Why? And I bet there was people in the hallways." **sigh **

"NO WAY! He carried me! OMG! That is so embarrassing," groaned Kagome, "Why? And I bet there was people in the hallways." 

"I'm afraid that there was students in the hallway," said the nurse rubbing Kagome's back to lessen the stress. I mean she just got up from fainting, "I think he's one of those boy's that has a fan club. So if I was you, I think you better watch yourself, Higurashi-san."

"Oh boy…," sighed Kagome, "First day of school and I already made enemies. Thanks for the warning…er…By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Hinageshi."

"Well, Hinageshi-san thank you for taking care of me and warning me about the fan clubs."

"You're welcome, just warning you before I start seeing you on a regular bases."

Heh, heh. "I hope that won't happen soon."

"So what class do you have now," asked Hinageshi-san getting ready to write a note.

"Hmm, I think the teacher's name was Iwamoto-sensei."

"Oh, really," she stop writing and turned to Kagome, "I think you should rest in here for this period."

Kagome then looked at Hinageshi-san, "Why?"

"Well, Iwamoto-sensei can be…How do you say this? Well mean, evil, I guess you kids say now about your teachers."

"Oh really? Mm. I've been saying that a lot lately. Well thank you again."

"Don't mention it. You fainted earlier anyways. I'll let you sleep until your next period," smiled Hinageshi-san as she turned around to do some paper work.

"Thank you."

Xx at the class room. xX

"QUITE! Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to introduce, Minamino Shuichi," said Iwamoto-sensei, "Come to the front of the class room. Also we have another new student, but Tasho-san just informed me that she was taken to the nurse's office. So we'll all meet her tomorrow!"

"More like Tasho carried her to the office," snickered a boy.

"Shudoso-san, do you have something that you want to share with us," asked Iwamoto-sensei with an evil eye."

"N-no, sir."

"I thought so. Well Minamino-san tell us some things about yourself."

"Hai, sensei. Well….."

After a few minutes it was time to go to the next class period. Tasho at the end of 2nd told the same story about how Kagome fainted and he carried her to the nurse's office. At that point something in both Yoko and Shuichi pulled. The thought of Kagome in his arms didn't seem to fit that well in their head. So they all went to the office to see how Kagome was doing.

XXxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxXX

Ok then I think that's enough of this chapter what did you think? Ok question time. Can anyone tell me who Shudoso is? I'll give you a internet cookie! If you get it right. Well please review! I know you all want to. So review and I'll update. Well laterz.

Tokyogurl1


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peoples. I know it's been a while since I last updated and all. But the thing is that I figured that you peoples would like "ya ya their in school and that is this getting boring and all" So this is going to end the school and all. I think I've been dragging this on for too long. But I guess that's really all. Thank you Kinoshita Kristanite and silverbirdz, for the reviews you'll find out who Shudoso this chapter I guess. Well ON WITH THE STORY!

_Any kind of thoughts_

_**Yoko taking in the head**_

_Hiei taking in the head_

_**Kurama talking in the head**_

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXxxXxxXXxxXXxx

So while Shuichi and Semaru walked to the nurse's office the girls started to talk about them.

"OMG, I can't believe it!"

"I know! I mean two of the seven hottest boys in school are walking together!"

"I wonder if their going to make a group. You know the Hot Boys group or something like that."

"OMG! I hope so I mean can you imagine all those boys in one room!" **Faints**

This went all unnoticed from the two boys as they walked by them to the nurse's office.

**_Hey Red why don't we do that? It could be fun! _**While saying this Shuichi could see the fox's tails swing back and forth with excitement.

_**No Yoko. You know I hate the fact already that girls are after us 24/7.**_

**_Awwww but why? I swear sometimes I worry about your orientation. Not that I care. Boy, Girls it doesn't matter to me. Just if I have something to F…._**

_**YOKO!**_

**_OK, ok you don't have to yell. Sheesh._**

_**Sigh.**_

"YO, Semaru-sama!"

"What do you want Okami?"

"I was just wondering how Kagome-chan is. That's all; well not really I was wondering why don't we make a group. You know like a group of boys that are, well hot and all."

"And what put this in your head? To make a group of boys that are, as you say 'hot'."

"Well I just thought that it would be cool and make us cooler you know. You being the cold type, Shuichi being the smart type, Hiei being the silent type, Shudoso being the pervert type, Yusuke being the punk type, I, Kosuke will be the jock type, and Kumo being the evil type. It's like a girl's dream come true."

_**Hey I like this dude! He read my mind. **_

_**Ya, ya whatever Yoko.**_

"I'll think it over. I'll tell you at lunch right now we have to get to Kagome so that I can show them where the lunch room is."

"Well, then I'm coming too. If it has anything to do with Kagome-chan I'm coming."

"Do as you please, wolf."

XX With Kagome XX

"Kagome-san wake up you got to go to your next class."

"Ugh, Ok I'm getting up, Hinageshi-san," yawned Kagome.

"So what's your next class?"

"I don't thinks it's a class. I think I have lunch next."

"Oh well that's good. I think you should drink some liquid while at lunch it might keep you from faint," said Hinageshi-san while smiling.

"Oh, heh, heh, ok then."

"Kagome-chan!"

"ACK! Kog-Kosuke-kun!"

_**RED! Get him off of her! **_

**_Sweat drop…. Umm I think they know each other, Yoko._**

**_REDD Get him off of her!_**

"Umm Kosuke-san I think Kagome-san can't breath."

"KAGOME! Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't breath," yelled/asked Kosuke.

"Well, I would have but I couldn't breath."

"Well if you are done yapping may we go to lunch," said a really annoyed Tasho.

"Eh, heh heh, ya sorry Semaru-kun."

So with that said Kagome, Shuichi, Kosuke, and Semaru went to the lunch room all the while Kagome was trying to hide from all the girls that were stairing at them.

"Umm Kagome-san what are you doing," asked Shuichi.

"Umm well, I'm here walking with three of the six hottest boys in school," said Kagome blushing, "Umm well what I heard from all the other girls that is."

**Chuckle **"So I've heard."

"But that still doesn't answer the question, Kagome-chan," smirked Kosuke.

**Blush **"Well, I don't so many enemies and all. Me a girl that knows all of you and are hanging out with will only cause me to have problems with all the girls at this school and that would bad," said Kagome still hiding when a group of girls would pass by.

"Hn the girl has a point," said Hiei coming out of no where.

"WHAAAAA," screamed Kagome, making the entire guys flinch seeingthat they all had demon hearing, "Hiei-kun! You really shouldn't do that to me."

"Yes but I think it's funny to see your eyes pop out like that," smirked Yusuke.

"Yusuke," whined Kagome, "Just shut up."

"Oh well," said Kosuke, "You guys can hang out with us." Pointing to both Semaru and him.

"Ok. What do you say Kagome-san?"

"Ok."

"Great well were at the lunch room and all. Get your lunch and you'll see us later. I'll inthroduce you to my friends," smiled Kosuke, "See ya."

"Well you know the way to get your lunch," said Semaru walking away with Kosuke to a table.

Well after they got what they wanted, they walked to the table that had both Semaru and Kosuke.

"Hey Kagome, over here," yelled Kosuke waving making everyone look up to see what made one of the hottest guy call a girl's name, "Hey…"

"You idiot! Didn't Kagome just say that she didn't want any enemies with the girls and here you are yelling her name so that she can sit with us," said Semaru while hitting him over the head.

"Oh Crap!"

"Kosuke," Kagome said sweetly even though her aura didn't say that she was being sweet. She sat down next to a guy.

"Listen Kagome I really didn't mean to do that," said Kosuke nervously, "I just wanted to make sure that you saw us and all."

"Save it Kosuke," said Kagome, "Now who are these other people?"

"Oh well you know, Yusuke and Hiei. The boy that is next to you is Shudoso Houshi. The girl next to him is Kara Tayasu. And the other boy is Semaru's friend so I don't know his name," said Kosuke scratching his head.

"That's Kumo," said Tasho looking up from his food and book, "Evryone that's Kagome and Shuichi."

A chorus of hellos and his were heard and they went back to eating.

"So Kagome-san, what brings your our school," asked the one called Shudoso.

"Umm well it's a little embarrassing. You see at my old school I would get sick a lot and would have to stay home and miss a lot of school. And the doctors said that the air is better here, so I was transferred here."

After that all the demons on the table could tell that she was lying, but didn't say anything about it.

"Oh so you get sick easily," asked Kara.

"No, but there just times when I feel weak," lied Kagome.

"Oh ok then," said both Kara and Shudoso.

"Shuichi," said Kumo, "What about you? Why did you transfer here? You were going to such a much better place than here."

"Oh well, I thought that it would be much easier to meet up with my friends here and I didn't really like the uniforms that they had over there. Being magenta and all."

"Ah, yes I would like that either," said Kumo think himself in a magenta uniform, "I'm surprised that you did just get rid of the school. I mean I would." He smiled.

"You know I think you and Hiei-kun would be great friends," Shuichi-kun smiled.

"Hn," smirked Hiei, "Who wouldn't want to destroy a school that made you wear a magenta uniform."

"Well I know Shuichi-kun didn't try to destroy the school," said Kagome.

"Oh but you don't how I felt when I first learned that it was going to be a magenta uniform," smirked Shuichi, "I wanted to destroy the school for that but my mom wouldn't like to know that her son tried to destroy a school just because of a uniform."

"Ah you're a momma's boy," smirk Kosuke.

"What's wrong in loving your mom," asked Kagome staring at Kosuke, "I love my mom, that I would do anything for her."

"Umm nothing is wrong it's…"

"HANTAI!" screamed two girls smacking the pervert next to them.

"Shudoso…"

"Ahhh that was worth the pain," sighed Shudoso.

Sigh

Well after their lunch time was time for the rest of their classes. During those classes Kagome learned that Shudoso, Kara, Yusuke and Hiei had some of her classes with Shuichi, Semaru and Kosuke. Kagome and Kara became fast friends it was like they knew each other before which could be true seeing that Kara and Shudoso were distant relatives of Sango and Miroku. But Kara and Shudose were just very, very, very, very distant cousin, not really related in any way. In the end of the day Semaru decided that they would make a group but not just of hot boys but hot boy and two girls that were somewhat hot.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Ok so what did you think? Now do you see who Shudoso is and the new character Kara is? Well school is about to start and I might not update that much when it does start so I'll get out as many chapter out that I can in this short time of freedom. Well please review and I'll update! Laterz.

Tokyogurl1


End file.
